The Clinical Cancer Education Program at the College of Human Medicine at Michigan State University proposes (1) To augment and enlarge oncology content in the preclinical and clinical curriculum, (2) To train physicians who understand, regardless of ultimate career choices, the complexity of neoplastic diseases as common health problems, and (3) To meet continuing medical education needs in oncology of full-time and clinical faculty of the College of Human Medicine. In the two years of grant-connected activity at the College of Human Medicine, the preclinical and clinical curriculum has been evaluated, and new courses, seminars, and electives have been developed to remedy omissions in oncology education. Some of the results of implementing the Clinical Assistants program have been the production of new elective course packages, patient education videotapes, and oncology research projects and papers. In order to implement review and development of clinical curriculum and continuing medical education offerings, each campus in the medical education network established by the College of Human Medicine; Grand Rapids, Kalamazoo, Flint, Lansing, Marquette, and Escanaba, selected local people to act as medical directors and educational coordinators of grant activities. They report that the focus of attention on the oncology curriculum since the inception of the grant has resulted in a significant increase in content, upgrading of quality, and increase in number of students taking oncology electives. Each community has been surveyed in regard to interest and need for specific CME program content in oncology, and appropriate programs have been developed and performed. The development of new and augmented educational programs in oncology has been well started and will continue. Evaluation programs are being developed to assess the effect of these programs.